


Silent blooming of flowers

by RandomlyPassedBy



Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, No Angst, Sort Of, brief description of throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: TWST Rarepair Day 5: Hanahaki"Très bien~!" the blonde excitedly exclaimed. "My name is Rook.""I'm Trey..."He didn't know it then, but that was only the beginning of his adventures in the Science Club with the peculiar Pomefiore student.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Rook Hunt
Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205306
Kudos: 15
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Silent blooming of flowers

Rook Hunt is an odd man.

And this is coming from a person who has known him for three years.

Trey remembers the first time he met the blonde. It was the introductory session for the new members of the Science Club. There were not many first years, and Trey saw him standing with a tall Pomefiore student. The vice dorm leader, if Trey was not mistaken.

He stood out next to the senior, with his brown hat with a large feather on it and choppy blonde hair underneath. His tie was lopsided, his collar unbuttoned and his lab coat had some stains near the bottom. Trey could also see a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Overall, he was quite a contrast to the standard Pomefiore student. 

Which was probably why the senior was scolding him, rubbing his cheek furiously with a handkerchief. Trey was quite used to seeing this kind of act, his own Dorm Leader always fussing about keeping a good appearance and upholding the disciplined image of Heartslabyul. 

Despite getting scolded and having his cheek scrubbed, the blonde had a smile on his face and Trey suddenly see him fitting in Pomefiore, despite his unkept appearance. His face was quite handsome.

The Club President introduced himself and gave a general overview of the club. They were a medium-sized club and their advisor was Professor Crewel, who was absent that day as he had other matters to attend to. 

Surprisingly, the club immediately started their first activity after the brief introduction and the first years were asked to pair up together and work with a senior. Trey was about to approach a Heartslabyul senior to work with when a hand tapped his shoulder.

Turning around, he was surprised to see the Pomefiore student he was observing earlier. 

"Bonjour. You're a fellow first year, correct? Let's pair up!" The blonde enthusiastically grabbed his hands and held them, smiling pleasantly.

Trey was overwhelmed by his presence. First there was the hands holding his, and then there's the face being too close to him and then the dazzling smile. Trey could swear he even saw stars in the other's eyes. And what was that greeting, is he French?

"S-sure," he answered, not finding the ability to reject the request.

"Très bien~!" the blonde excitedly exclaimed. "My name is Rook."

"I'm Trey..."

He didn't know it then, but that was only the beginning of his adventures in the Science Club with the peculiar Pomefiore student.

It was rocky in the beginning, and Trey considered distancing himself from the blonde because he wanted to have a quiet, peaceful school life. That was quite impossible being around Rook, as he was not afraid to explore the endless possibilities of science and magic.

The Science Club was always up for experiments and projects, but the experiments Rook proposed were quite... unconventional. Trey remembers almost burning down different parts of the laboratory three times due to Rook's experiments, and that was only during their first year.

Aside from his bold experiments, there's his personality too.

Rook is a very honest person, to the point of unintentionally hurting some with his blunt statements. He also has a very interesting view of the world, seeing beauty in everything. From dull everyday things to the most outrageous incidents, there is always beauty as far as Rook can see. He's also very open with his feelings, expressing his love towards things very openly and in outlandish ways. 

He was definitely not the kind of person Trey would actively approach and be friends with. But Rook approached him first, and Trey just... kind of stuck with him for a while. He's not a bad person. Odd, but not unkind. 

So Trey stuck around because while he might not admit it, all the incidents involving the blonde were pretty exciting. He may want a peaceful school life but he wasn't adverse to excitements, though they come with panic and fear sometimes. All part of the thrill he supposes. 

And that is why they still find themselves around each other, especially during club activities. Now that they're third years, they have more reign over the club too. It was an unspoken agreement that Trey is the one to keep Rook under control and not tear down the school.

"Trey, how's the solution? Has it turned clear yet?"

They were currently doing one of Rook's experiments, but luckily it didn't involve explosives or hexes this time. Trey was stirring the cauldron and Rook was preparing the other elements that needs to be added to it. 

It is supposed to be a truth serum mixed with love potion. Combined, the potion should theoretically make a person confess to the person they love about their feelings. Trey stirs the mixture in the cauldron, focusing on the changing colour of the liquid. 

"It's still a bit opaque. Maybe add a bit more of the mandrake roots?" he suggested. 

A weight made its way onto Trey's shoulder, Rook leaning over him and resting his head on it. Trey catches a whiff of earthy smell from the other, probably from handling the plant roots. 

The hunter's green eyes focus on the potion. "Hmm I think that's alright. It's supposed to turn clear after we add the elixir, so I think I'll add it now."

Rook goes to retrieve the vial of liquid and pours them into the mixture. The liquid glows for a bit, then settles. It's still a bit cloudy.

"Keep stirring monsieur."

Trey chuckles at the other's intense focus and goes back to stirring the potion. This side of Rook amuses Trey, a serious experimenter which starkly contrasts his usual sunny demeanor. 

"Serious as ever Rook. Say, why did you decide to experiment on this potion anyway?"

The question brought a smile to the blonde's face, his usual behaviour returning. Which also means he's about to go on and on about his reasonings. Trey was expecting it when he asked, so he braces himself for the ramblings.

"Isn't it just the most interesting possibility to mix the two concoction? Both bring out the things that humans try so hard to conceal, truth and love. In reality, their lives could be so much easier if they just let out the truths in their hearts!" he starts, voice rising in excitement.

"Some people fear the possibility of rejection, you know," Trey interjects.

Rook shakes his head, blonde hair swaying with the movement.

"A shame. If you get rejected, you just need to get back up on your feet. But if you don't say anything, then nothing will happen."

He stops pacing around the lab, a habit he does when he's rambling, and winks at Trey. "Might as well take a chance, right?"

Trey can't relate. He's never had any romantic feelings towards anyone so far, so he doesn't really know what he would do. Simply thinking about it, he'd probably just confess. Why make things complicated right?

"I have to admit, I thought of combining these two potions after having a talk with Monsieur Mastermind," Rook suddenly says.

"Jade?"

The Pomefiore student nods. "I was asking about his Unique Magic, and he told me that he can't use it to make a person confess their feelings, particularly love."

"Really?" Trey could never imagine the Octavinelle student using his Unique Magic to make a person confess their love, but of course Rook would discuss all kinds of weird things with the eel.

"Oui, that's what he told me. He said humans and their feelings are so complicated, so even when he uses his magic, the person may not tell him the actual truth, but what his mind thinks is the truth. Very interesting facts, no?"

"I guess so."

Trey could agree with Jade on that point. Feelings _are_ complicated, not just the ones pertaining to love. 

Rook chuckles, and continues wandering around the lab.

"Isn't that what makes our lives so interesting? People will try to deny their feelings, try to repress the love they feel for another which often times results in so many tragic and beautiful situations. Some would take drastic actions due to their repressed feelings. Sometimes their mind would deny it but their body would react, there are even diseases that emerge from the feeling of love. Being honest to yourself and to others is great, but of course, there are times when you can't let your feelings be known due to-"

At that point Trey starts tuning out Rook's speech, knowing the other was going to ramble on for a while now that he's started. 

To be honest... Trey was guilty of not being honest with himself and others. He remembers the painful incident, the conflicted emotions he felt, not wanting to hurt Riddle, but knowing he was only turning a blind eye to the situation. Trey doesn't like remembering it, but it was an important lesson. He consciously does his best to be honest after the incident, not wanting anyone to get hurt again.

"By the way Rose Chevalier, did you know that some merfolk are very faithful creatures?"

Trey focuses back on what Rook was saying when his name was mentioned. The blonde is now perched on the stool next to Trey, idly swinging his legs and letting Trey do all the stirring.

"From our discussion, Jade revealed to me that most merfolk bond for life. Once they have found the one, they would stay with their partner for the rest of their lives. Oh, how romantic~" He dramatically puts a hand on his heart. 

"Sounds pretty scary to me. How would they know their partner is the one? For life?"

The blonde laughs, the melodic sound making Trey unconsciously smile as well. 

"That's what we wonder all our lives. How do I know this person is the one for me? So many media depicts it like a groundbreaking reveal, with sparkles and choir singing in the background and hearts beating loud and fast. That's all wonderful of course, and some do find their loves in a similar way. But sometimes."

A breeze enters through the open window, and the clouds move over to allow the sunlight to cast its ray into the laboratory. Rook turns to look at Trey, a small smile on his face, the breeze ruffling his golden hair under the rays of the sun.

"Sometimes they'll know that person is the one at the most unexpected times. Doing the most mundane things."

Trey suddenly feels dizzy. 

Oh-

Oh?

Does he... like Rook? In _that_ way? Where is this thought coming from??

Unable to control his train of thoughts, Trey suddenly envisions himself with Rook, laughing over something, hanging out after a successful experiment, sharing a pie that Trey made, the other leaning his head on Trey's shoulder. Trey imagines them holding hands, Rook taking off their gloves saying he wants to feel Trey's warm hands directly on his.

Trey's stomach starts to churn. This is getting weird. Perhaps it was the fumes from the elixir that was making him dizzy.

He never thought of being in a relationship like _that_ with Rook. But now that he's imagined it, he finds that he doesn't quite mind. The Pomefiore student was eccentric, but Trey is used to eccentricities. He realizes that he does look forward to their club activities, to hearing what other outrageous idea the blonde has, to poring over the theories and steps for their experiments. He looks forward to spending time with Rook.

He does like Rook's company, perhaps more than friends.

The realization made him nauseous. Or maybe it was the long exposure to the elixir vapour.

"Trey, are you alright? Your face is pale."

Rook notices that the other stopped stirring the cauldron and was wide-eyed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick-"

Trey doubles over and a retching sound could be heard. His throat felt weird, something was coming out but it wasn't liquid. He retches whatever was in his throat out and onto his hands. 

With slightly shaking hands, he looks down to his hands, wary of what he might find.

Flower petals. There are flower petals scattered on his hands.

Trey recognizes the flower, bright yellow elongated petals. Yellow Dahlias. They've tended to these flowers before in the botanical garden, and Trey remembers Rook pointing out that his hair is the exact same shade of the flower. 

Once again his head starts spinning. Of all the times to realize his feelings, he had to immediately catch the disease as well? Right in front of Rook-

Realizing the fact that Rook was in fact seeing all this, he nervously turns to see the other's reaction.

The blonde was looking at the petals in his hands, wide-eyed with a hand covering his mouth. The fact that Trey is coughing up petals means that Rook didn't like him back. No, not necessarily. It could also mean he just doesn't know of Trey's feelings for him yet.

"Rook-"

"Oh Rose Chevalier, why didn't you tell me?"

Trey breathes out a sigh of relief. He thought Rook would be disgusted or confused, but the other seem to have a glint of glee in his eyes. Things were not going bad.

"You're in love with Jade?" 

"...what."

"Was it our conversation? Don't tell me this is the first time you threw up the petals? Did you only realize your feelings for him while we were discussing life-long partners? Oh la la~ Trey this is amazing!"

_Heavens above... why did I fall in love with this man._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know if you're capable of it Deuce, but be careful if you ever fall in love. You might catch this hanahaki disease~" Ace snickers.

Instead of retorting to the insult, Deuce frowns. "This disease is really fatal huh? I can't imagine if anyone has to go through the surgery and lose their feelings for another person."

Ace nods. "It's pretty dramatic."

Trey was passing by the two juniors discussing their latest biology assignment and overheard their conversation.

"Hanahaki disease? Just confess to that person and you'll be fine."

Trey would know. If he managed to confess to Rook despite the other thinking he was in love with someone else, then he's sure everyone else can do the same. 

Why make things complicated right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I hope you like it as much as I did xD
> 
> Writing Rook was hard. I hope their conversations make sense and they're not too OOC. The idea for using hanahaki this way was from my sister and I thought it fit the two of them so yeah. Kinda happy with how this turned out hehe.


End file.
